Zeke Karnaj
Zeke Karnaj - previously Zack Karnaj - is a master assassin. Story A Watchful Eye Zack was once a master assassin from the Karnaj family who was hired at first by Lily Evershire in order to assist the Cheshire Corporation; he participated in various missions, especially alongside Gabriel Den Anfan, and ended up on the Cheshire Isle after it was sent to the Empty Realm. He did not complain about that role, staying there for the time being. This quickly changed when his childhood friend Iria Nomos was threatened by a Servant War - he lept into the fray, only to arrive too late and see Iria devoured by her Divine Servant. Zack then quickly summoned his own Servant in hope that he could win her Soul back during the war - only to find himself quickly ambushed and killed by Kai Antasia to avoid his Servant being consumed by Sanenaid. Another Path His Soul was then retrieved and injected in the Venatio, where he served as a pawn under Nara Arakawa. He also befriended Yoruko Kyoka despite her being under the influence of a Tragoedia seed, and kept watching over her - as well as a resurrected Iria. However, he also obeyed his master's orders, and when Amoralitas forced him to kill two of his own allies, he did so without hesitating. This resulted in Nara punishing him by stripping him of his male form, trapping him in his Mahou Hogo body and further confusing him. Yoruko took advantage of this to recruit the now female and extremely confused 'Zeke' by her side, making sure she would fight alongside her against Amoralitas - helping her with saving a possessed Iria in the process. In the end, Zeke triumphed, then returned to the isle alongside Yoruko and Iria. Appearance Zeke is a silver-haired young woman with electric blue eyes and a slender build, as well as white much like what she looked as a male, dressed in a white and blue female school uniform, with an arrogant smile. Personality Calm, confident - perhaps even overconfident - and extremely keen-minded, Zeke is an astute tactician with little empathy for her victims - those she kills, in her mind, deserved it, and she has no reason to feel guilt for her own actions, joking about murder in a light-hearted way. She is a pragmatist, who believes everyone must draw their own way, and who seldom feels attachment - however, when this is the case, she can become fiercely protective. Powers * Enhanced Speed and Agility: Zeke is extremely swift and able to strike down her opponents in the blink of an eye. * Thunder Mastery: Zeke has an innate affinity for the element of Thunder, further bolstering her speed. * The Assassin: Zeke's Mahou Hogo role grants her fitting bonuses to her battle speed and allow her to perform lethal strikes on her opponents. Storylines * New Age Dawning briefly features her. * Magus Wars : Determination briefly features her. * Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso features her predominantly. Trivia * Karnaj is obviously a play on the word carnage, meaning massacre. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Venatio Category:Karnaj